First Kiss
by Natsluv
Summary: Decided to change the way the 6/02 episode went.


This is a detour of the conversation Nat and Liv had outside the farmhouse on 6/02.

Olivia was fuming and admittedly unjustly angry at Natalia's insistence on coddling Rafe. _Why doesn't she just tell him about us…whatever "us" is. _A part of Olivia knew why Nat hadn't told Rafe about them, because after all, Liv hadn't told Ava anything either. But things were different. Rafe would be living in the same town and in the same house that they once shared as a family. They couldn't risk Rafe walking in on them in one of their moments or overhearing the town gossip mill. Unexpectedly Liv was given a dose of reality from her former beau Phillip about how hard parenting really is. Saddled with a new perspective on the importance of children and how all consuming they can be, Olivia needed to talk to Nat to clear the air. She wanted Nat to know that she really did understand and didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their relationship. With a healthy sense of fear of what she might lose, Liv rushed over to the FoL to find Nat standing on the porch perhaps in deep thought or maybe just enjoying the rare Springfield sunshine. Whatever the purpose for Nat being outside she still had that scowl on her face from earlier in the day when they fought.

The two women's eyes met and humbly Liv said "I'm sorry I've been so impatient about Rafe. It's just…I'm not very good with the waiting stuff." Nat, with an almost relieved look on her face gave a half-hearted smirk and replied "Oh, I know that about you. You want what you want when you want it." Coyly, Olivia inched just a little closer and whispered "Oh yeah. Well since you know me so well, what do I want right now"? Not one to back down, Nat teasingly said "You want _me_….to make you some coffee." Liv had always enjoyed friendly flirting, but something was different this time. Perhaps it was the thought that the forbidden fruit was out of her grasp. Or perhaps it was simply that Liv was losing at her own game. Taking her hand out of her denim jeans pocket, Liv grabbed Nat's outstretched hand who led her into the house. As the two women made their way through the living room, Liv couldn't help her eyes from wandering all over Nat's 5'3 frame. Her long flowing dark hair, the curves of her waist, the way her jeans fit so perfectly. Liv had fantasied all too often about Natalia and what their first time would be like. She tried not to think about it though because they hadn't even shared a mutual first kiss. But no matter how hard she tried not to let herself get all worked up she was failing….miserably.

Letting out a quiet moan, Liv followed "You know Nat, I don't think its such a good idea for me to stay. I have, umm, I have a lot of work to do at the Beacon and you know, um, Emma is still on her play date, soooo."_ Gahh…this woman is so gorgeous I don't think I can control myself much longer._ Nat with a slight smirk saw right through her excuses. Nat had also seen through the mirror above the fireplace how Liv was burning holes through her clothes with her eyes. Armed with this information, Nat stopped the treck to the kitchen right by the doorway. Clutching Liv's entwined fingers, Nat drew Liv closer until they are drowning in each other's eyes.

"Liv, I know it's been rough on you, with all the waiting and stuff. After Gus died, I didn't think there was anyone that could make me feel more loved. But here you are. You make me feel like I can do anything, like I can be anything, and right now I want to be _with_ you." Warmed by Nat's words but not wanting to get caught up in the moment, Liv reached up to caress Nat's cheek and whispered "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you". As Liv motioned to leave, Nat gently but firmly pulled her back. Nat could feel Liv's sweet breath on her cheek, and Liv could see Nat's chest rise and fall with every deep breath. _Oh God I think I might just die if I don't kiss her right now. _Nat's fingers reached up and touched the destination her lips wanted to go. Liv's lips were soft and full. _Is she ready for this?...Am I?_ With a sudden rush of desire Nat slowly met Liv's soft supple lips with her own. At first Liv was taken aback but quickly savored the moment that she'd been waiting on for so long. Grabbing on to Natalia's waist, Liv kissed back, more deeply and passionately than she'd ever kissed anyone in her life. Natalia, feeling more confident and more secure, wrapped both arms around Liv's neck deciding that in Liv's arms was where she wanted….needed to be.

As the two women parted lips, their eyes lingered on each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Nat broke the silence, "so how about some of that coffee?"

This is my very first fanfic. Please go easy on me in the reviews....lol.

* * *


End file.
